The Nicotine Crew
'Hey there! Call me 'Rickomarow...'' Reading articles at Spinpasta Wiki* Dude, get me some Dr. Pepper and snuff! soda and snuff given... This tastes like trash!!! 'Bitch, I shovel your face in!' Forget it, let's see the Spinpasta!! Meet The Nicotine Crewhttp://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nicotine_Crew?action=edit&section=1 My name is Nykbro! I don't know how to type, so I told Metafu**er to do it for me! Thanks, Metafu**er! Note from Meta: Dude, I can't beleive I had to do this. He called me Metafu**er! It's "Fawker", not "Fu***er"! Watch, if he calls me that one more time, i'm gonna bust out his misery! Anyway, back to Nykbro. (Me typing for him. He want's me to type his messed up sayings. Wow. I don't even hang out that much with him.) "Nykbro" is my nickname, so just be aware of that! I have a bunch of homies, including YZ, Metafawker, FleshyConkers, BroNaj, and others! We like Urban Street Mix, and Hip Hop as well! So, I'm gonna tell you the scariest cr** I experienced. I was high at a trailer, along with my narky buddies. Then I slept for an hour. Then I had a weird dream. I was at a cantina, hearing Justin Bieber music like "Baby" until a song called "Thriller" came up. It was high-pitched. Then, there were multiple people that looked like Michael Jackson dancing |*****| (Explicit Blocked). So, I danced retardely with them until a disturbing guy came in, saying |*******************************************| (Explicit Blocked)! Then I threw a beer at the *******, and he puked black liquid. Then he called me "Son of a |********| barfbag! (Explicit Blocked) Then I went to the lady's bathroom. Then I started |************************************************************************| (Explicit Blocked, Very Disturbing Content) *Me, Metafawker has puked* I was done, so I went back to the cantina. Some guy just ran into me and started kissing my lips! I punched him, and you will not believe who it was. was...***... (Disturbing Content) Then suddenly, |*****| people started doing Gangnam Style, even my....*****.... (Explicit Blocked) I vomited out lava, that orange hot boiling water. Now the guy kissed my lips again, for 3 minutes! Then he blew up! Wow. I ran out of the cantina, and what I saw was weird. There was Michael Jackson along with Justin Beiber. Both put themselves Anonymous masks onto their faces. Then they pulled out a shotgun. They shot at a random guy, and that random guy was drinking blood from a beer bottle. It looked more like lava. Then, missiles came outof his butthole! The missiles hit MJ and JB the face. Then everything froze for 30 seconds. I walked closely to MJ. I touched his mask, and 3 of those guys blew up! Blood splashed everywhere. Then I woke up. Man, I felt weird... There you have it! I have to go now fellas! I'll miss you...*sniff*...goodbye and get high! -Nykbro Okay. EVERYTHING IS JUST MESSED UP. I had to censore all that disgusting mess. I almost puked a lot because of what he said...ughhhh.....Ummm....he said thank you for reading this article..... ---- 'I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS SHOVEL!!' COME ON THEN! Fighting noises, windows breaking, and then suddently a police siren... 'IT'S THE FUZZ, SEE YA LATER MATE!' DAFUQ DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! AW SHIT, OK, *pulls out machine gun* WHO WANTS A LEAD SALAD? Shots fired and one of them hits the camera... ---- This is the best humorous pasta ever. *chuckles* Im pretty sure that I will make another pasta like this one... The Nicotine Crew series theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8puEIliGOg Nykbro's theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4Zr9c7-b00 Scalleta's theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1DOcke51iM Category:The Nicotine Crew